1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stacker with which stacks of ply material, more particularly sheets of paper or the like can be received or piled, to be then shipped and, where necessary, packaged as cubic blocks. Expediently the stacker is located at the output of a paper processing machine, the cross-cutter of which parts the individual plies from the web of material arriving directly from a reel storage, transposes them into a shingled ply stream and thus presents them to the stacker.
2. Description of the Background
In transferring the piled stack from the stacking station to an exit conveyor care must be taken to ensure that all single plies or sheets of paper remain congruent. If tongs engagingly pulling the stack are provided as the conveying member, the result is relatively complicated technically and bulky. In addition to this such a configuration is susceptible to causing trouble and relatively long downtime materializes when feeding conveyance of the stack plies needs to be interrupted until exit of the stack from the stacking station has been fully completed.